Germa 66
|extra1title = Leader |extra1 = Vinsmoke Judge |extra2title = Affiliation |extra2 = Vinsmoke Family, Germa Kingdom }} Germa 66 (pronounced Germa Double-Six), also known as the , is both the military branch of the Germa Kingdom and an Underworld mercenary force commanded by the Vinsmoke Family. They have recently aligned with the Big Mom Pirates, as part of a political agreement between the Charlotte and Vinsmoke Families. Overview Reputation Germa 66 are popularly known throughout the world as the main antagonists of the fictional Marine hero Sora, as depicted in World Economic Journal’s long-running propaganda comic strip Sora, Warrior of the Sea. For this reason, the organization's existence is doubted by many, with Nami describing them as a "mythical evil army". It was revealed by Vinsmoke Yonji that Germa 66 was chosen as the model for the comic's villain group because the name of its commanders was once considered synonymous with evil. On the other hand, the organization's existence is well-known in both the Underworld and the seas in which they have been militarily active. Irrespective of whether or not people believe in the army's existence, the army retains a fearful reputation throughout the world. Activities and Abilities Germa 66's activities are a mix of national military expansion and Underworld warmongering. In the former case, they were involved in the Conquest of Four Nations, which culminated in the assassination of the kings of four North Blue nations. In the latter case, they have been shown operating as mercenaries for hire; most recently, they were paid by one side of a 2-year civil war on Broc Coli Island to eliminate the other side, which they managed in 4 hours. As a fighting squad, the Germa makes extensive and adept use of technology, which they continually improve and develop through constant engagement in warfare. This technology is so advanced that Big Mom of the Yonko sought an alliance with the Vinsmokes in order to gain access to their resources. So far, they have been shown to use shoes that allow them to hover in midair, jump large distances, and boost their kick power. The army's supreme commander also possesses an assortment of weapons powered by electromagnetic energy. According to Germa 66's soldiers, this set of technological accessories and clothing is called a . Symbol Germa 66's members and associated property make prominent use of the number "66". It is commonly featured as part of their uniforms, as tattoos, and on their equipment (including their headphones and belts). The Germa Kingdom's flag, and the sails of its ships, also bear the number. The organization's symbol is sometimes stylized with the second "6" rotated upside down; in this stylization, Germa's symbol resembles an ordinary skull with eyes like futatsudomoe. Members Commanders The Vinsmoke Family heads the organization, with the family patriarch, Vinsmoke Judge, operating as its supreme commander. They are easily distinguishable from the soldiers by their use of cloaks, with the Vinsmoke children's bearing reference to their designated number: "0" for Reiju, "1" for Ichiji, "2" for Niji, and "4" for Yonji. Note: Despite leaving the Family and renouncing his ties to Germa 66, Sanji (whose designated number would be "3") is still treated by others (most notably the Big Mom Pirates) as a member of the group. Soldiers The lower-ranked members of Germa 66 are fiercely loyal to their leaders in the Vinsmoke Family; if one gives an order for a soldier to take an attack for them, they will do so immediately and without question. Every soldier is willing to lay down their lives for a member of the family, because, beyond being their military commanders, the Vinsmokes are also their kingdom's royal family. Germa 66's soldiers are known for their endless and tireless training. Fleet Germa 66's fleet is comprised of dozens of large ships resembling Den Den Mushi; each ship has a snail head at the front, and a shell as its body. Balanced on the 'shell' is a large platform that resembles a drawbridge, on top of which are segments of a series of fortresses. Two masts stand at the top of each ship, which carry large black sails bearing the number "66". The platform is surrounded by a railing. Each ship appears to be at least three times as wide as the Thousand Sunny. Germa 66's fleet also has a second, unique function: when its ships are all assembled and their shells interlocked, they form the "territory" of the Germa Kingdom itself. As a consequence, the Kingdom's size and boundaries are in constant flux, depending on how many ships are assembled at one time. History Past Sometime in the past, Germa 66 was involved in the Conquest of Four Nations incident, during which four kings in North Blue were assassinated by the army's leaders. Zou Arc Recently, Germa 66 allied with the Big Mom Pirates, as part of a political alliance between the two families which command each respective force. To seal the alliance, a marriage was arranged between a member of each family: the Vinsmoke Family's third son, Sanji, and the Charlotte Family's thirty-fifth daughter, Purin. Totto Land Arc As the Sanji retrieval team finally reached Big Mom's territory, their signal was detected by underwater sea slugs before they were subsequently discovered by one of Germa 66's ships. Germa 66 was surprised to see them, as they had intended to meet up with Sanji. As Vinsmoke Yonji conversed with the Straw Hats, tensions flared as he refused to help them cure Monkey D. Luffy of his poisoning; however, Vinsmoke Reiju appeared and cured Luffy, conversing briefly with the Straw Hat Pirates about the history of her family and Germa 66. Shortly afterward, Germa 66 parted ways with the Sanji retrieval team, having decided to pretend that they had not encountered the team. Three days before the wedding was scheduled to occur, Germa 66, led by Vinsmoke Ichiji and Vinsmoke Niji, put an end to a 2-year civil war on Broc Coli Island within 4 hours, in exchange for an undisclosed payment. Meanwhile, the rest of Germa 66's forces and ships began to converge at Whole Cake Island, reassembling the Germa Kingdom in preparation for the wedding. There, Sanji reunited with members of his family after 13 years of estrangement, before being challenged to a duel by his father. During the duel, a crowd of Germa 66 agents watched on, cheering both sides on as the fight intensified. The day before the wedding, the Germa soldiers gave Ichiji and Niji a hero's reception upon their return to the kingdom. In particular, they expressed their awe at the brothers' success in quelling the uprising in Broc Coli Island. Trivia *The jolly roger of the Germa 66 resembles a tomoe symbol. This symbol is also present on the outfits of Enel and Sentomaru. References Site Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Military Forces Category:Antagonist Groups